dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Aror Silvertongue
Aror Silvertongue is a 7th level Half-Elf Bard, and a Player Character in the Main Campaign. Aror is played by VivaLaMal, and is the companion and co-party face of Valadore Steelcloak. Play Style Adventuring Conversing Combat Weapons Aror's weapon of choice is his magic rapier: The Dragonfly. This exquisite piece was won by Aror in a high-stakes game of cards, and possesses several useful abilities. First of all, it is masterwork, so it gains a +1 to attack rolls straight off the bat. Secondly when its owner screams, "I run him through" and then stabs an opponent, they gain an additional +1 to their attack roll -- it is uncertain if this is the universal phrase, or if The Dragonfly has simply grown particularly attached to Aror's habit of screaming this in combat. The Dragonfly also flys to the hand of its owner when called, so even if it is across the other side of the room, and you are in a cage, you can summon the blade and use it to kill the guard, and maybe even pick the lock. The Dragonfly itself has a famed counterpart called, "The Wasp" -- however no one knows what The Wasp is, or what happens when the two are brought together. However, following a series of near-death experiences, Aror has come to the revelation that rushing into combat with a -1 to CON is a bad idea, so he has recently procured a Light Crossbow so he can fight on the sidelines whilst aiding his friends and taking pot shots at encroaching foes. Magic Aror, as a bard, has access to magic. For him this means a great focus on summoning, and staying alive. Aror has no less than three summoning spells, and the rest of his magics are an assortment of useful, tricky and on occasion downright irritating spells that can be used to buff himself and/or his party, as well as the odd spot of healing and evasion. Recently Aror has invested in spells with the purpose of disabling enemies -- this has come about from the increasing size, but decreasing numbers of enemies that Aror and his group seem to be facing. Tactics Aror is a somewhat erratic fighter. From the start of the campaign he has been very fond of getting hands-on: charging into combat with reckless abandon. Aror also relies on magic, and now an assortment of ranged weapons to hang around the edge of the battle -- aiding comrades where needed; corralling the foes towards the tanks of the party; finishing off stragglers; sparing enemies to interrogate; coming up with useful plans; and generally making use of his abilities, limited as they are. Motivations Motivation-wise Aror is fueled by the two big ones: greed and lust. Like any good bard he is clever enough to make a bit of coin and a bit of love, and good looking enough that people don't feel so slighted. The original character concept of Aror was to be a character who was not so much likeable, as simply irreplaceable. Removing the bard was supposed to be more trouble than it was worth, and so far this seems to be the case. Aror may not be very good at getting laid, but he has a knack for getting loaded. For a lvl 7 bard Aror isn't that attractive, but he has a broad skill-spread, and a quick mind: able to think and talk himself and his part out of potentially lethal situations. Occasionally Aror is swayed by purer motives. On occasion he will be touched by the nobility of a cause, or sentiment towards an individual. Acts of gallantry aren't just undertaken to be sung about later, and he has a strong bond with his close friends and younger sister that overcomes all selfish motives. Goals Aror is a goal-driven character. Like any game of D&D the Main Campaign is a series of quests and missions within one or two overarching stories. Aror embraces this fully. Being money-oriented many of the missions Aror undertakes have some form of monetary gain at their base, however revenge and spite play a greater role in Silvertongue's actions that he would like to admit. The Gods Aror has a completely unexplained loathing and resentment directed towards the newly emerging gods. Seemingly this is a direct result of them being able to come into existence and manipulate the world straight away -- unlike everyone else who had to work for it. Musical Career Being a bard Aror enjoys music, playing music, writing music, and most importantly: gaining recognition for being a musician. (Leave your tips with my assistant) However, Aror does not actually play much music, and rarely uses his bardic abilities. Despite this Silvertongue is quite good at what he does, and will on occasion set up in an inn or tavern (when it isn't burning down, or he isn't trying to kill whatever monster has taken up residence) and strum his lute. Which is coincidentally made from the skull of a Basilisk he and his party killed in their first combat encounter, and gives a +2 to badassery. The Long-Term Aror has a crippling inability to plan ahead. Being a smart, attractive individual he has always been able to bat his eyelids and talk his way into or out of anything; this has left him living in the moment, and stuck with a chronic inability to reflect on the consequences of his actions, and the effects they have on people around him. Somewhere in his mind Aror probably supposes that he will amass enough wealth to, "live happily every after", but what that pertains to is a little beyond him. Aror would like to settle down one day. Possibly in a castle with servants all around him (they don't have to be his; he just likes the idea), an attractive...someone, in his arms, but the how and when escape him. Aror avoids thoughts of the long-term as he does not know what it holds. His line of work is dangerous and temperamental: a single injury could ruin his career, and so he avoids thoughts of what could be, almost just to cope. Being a half-elf raised by a human, mortality seems a distant concept by comparison, so Aror acts as if he will live forever -- even if he has no desire or intention to. Young at heart, and slow to mature, Aror has been thrust into a man's body with the mind of one younger than his years: at odds with both his lines of parentage; unable to relate to either elves or humans enough to feel included and/or understood. This perpetual youth has allowed Aror to act as if tomorrow was simply one of many, whilst underestimating the true fragility of his conscious existence. Early Life Statblock Stats Spells Category:Player Character Category:3.5 Category:Main Campaign Category:Half-Elf Category:Bard